


Hope

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Staci sentenced to death. But before his death, he is forced to tell his secret.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

-I will not kill you. You yourself will die from dehydration. - Jacob said this, turned and went to the door. He just passed a sentence - for treason. Death sentence. He felt sorry for Staci's life, but alas. He would give him a second chance, but ... No.  
\- Child. He is in ... - Pratt, with all his strength, began to speak. Blood is dripping from the face. Talk about where exactly the child is. - Please, give her up for education, she’s still quite a baby …

Jacob abruptly stopped at the door. He did not understand what kind of child was he talking about? He’s probably delirious. From beating - before leaving him to die, he also decided to punish him bodily. However, he stopped. He turned back - facing Staci.

\- Want to distract me? Are you thinking of fooling me, huh? Are you lying again? You think, after this, I will believe you?  
\- Please, at least have mercy on the child. - Staci was actually worried about this issue. He again repeated the place where the child was.  
\- There is no child. I do not believe you. I do not know what you are up to. But goodbye. - Jacob waved, and left, closing the door.

The first thing he went to was the place Staci was talking about. Of course, he did not strongly believe in this mythical child. Here's the trick - he believed. Or nonsense. And he knew that one had to be careful on the spot. Suddenly there is a trap.  
He cautiously followed the instructions spoken by the distraught Pratt. Finding himself in place, he ended up in a godforsaken little room. With shelving, books and boxes. Finishing line - Jacob understood how stupid he was doing. What if there is a trap? And in the box that he described, not a child, but let's say - a bomb? Or some rubbish? Approaching closer to the box, everything inside him was compressed. Involuntarily. The box is covered with a scarf.  
Very suspicious.  
He walked away from her. There is clearly a trap. Before his death, this paskuda decided to ditch his offender. Is logical. A plan with the “child” has been preparing for a long time. Maybe this probable bomb or other such rubbish has been lying there for several weeks.  
He turned to the door, decided to leave. Understood - this is nonsense. What kind of child can we talk about? Where is he from? And how could this foul traitor generally look after him, being almost constantly under surveillance? Nearly…  
Jacob froze in the doorway. Realizing that with curiosity he is clearly digging his own grave, but ...  
He turned around again. He took a book from a shelf and left the door with her. If anything, he's in a relatively safe place. But, on condition - if there is little explosive or something else.

One thought was spinning in his head - “well, you are a fool, Jacob. I believed the traitor, huh... ” But in the end he wondered - if there was a setup, then which one? It would be more reasonable, of course, to send someone whom it is not a pity to lose. But ... Curiosity consumed him.  
He prepared for the worst - threw the book into the box. And he quickly ran away from the doorway, to the side. He was ready to hear anything - an explosion, the collapse of a mechanism, a shot.  
But I heard a cry. Children's cry.  
Immediately forgetting the safety precautions, he went to the box. Tore off a scarf. Really - a child.  
Jacob has withdrawn into himself. In thought. He did not understand how and where? In appearance the baby, he was clearly not from Pratt. Too white, too blue-eyed, too blond hair. Too European type - not even a mestizo. White baby - from Latinos such are not born. Where did Staci Pratt dig up the white baby from? Stole from a local woman from a cult? To somehow spoil the cult? And pour evil from imprisonment on a poor woman and her child? In that case, he is even worse - than he expected.  
The child yelled out of the box. Jacob neatly picked up the baby in his arms, began to swing.  
He recalled - as a very long time ago, he also nursed with John. So, he had experience with such small children.  
The child was clean and well maintained. In appearance - very healthy.  
Jacob began to look around, noticed a diaper and milk behind a box.  
“How strange you are, Peach. Very strange” he thought. The child calmed down in his arms, and fell silent.

Jacob understood - he needs to know. Where did this defective scum stole him. Find out - and return it to mother. That poor thing is probably killed by grief …  
True, he did not hear - that someone had a missing child. Although, it was not in his competence, and he was not very interested in such things.  
The baby happily echoed, and pulled his tiny pens to his face. He smiled involuntarily.

\- Nothing, wait a bit. Soon you will meet with your mother. You’ll play with her. I see - she's clearly a great mother. Explicitly worried about you. - Jacob spoke quietly, anticipating the moment. When he, as a hero, will give the missing child distraught with grief from his mother.

He did not understand which baby was gender - but this Judas spoke of him in a feminine manner. Girl means.  
Jakob was determined to knock out more information from the exhausted Pratt. Where the hell is he from? He stole the baby. He headed back to Staci - with the baby in his arms.

-And so, in truth, I thought it was a setup, but ... You surprised me. And so, say - where did you steal the baby? What for? Show which woman you stole her child from? - He deliberately raised his voice. The situation for him was just the height of an abomination.

Staci, looked at the child. Tears flowed from his eyes. His start to shake. He tried to open his mouth - but no words came.  
Seed realized that he needed help. Laying the baby on the floor, he moved toward Staci. He slapped a slap in the face - so much so that there was a red mark on his cheek. From the sharp clap, the baby began to cry again.

\- Say it. Where is his mother? Where did you get the child, trash?  
\- You killed her. - these words were pronounced as a sentence.  
\- What? - the answer made Seed a little confused.  
\- You killed her. And you killed her father. She is an orphan. Calm her, she’s crying ...

Seed fell silent. Digesting information. Pratt kept looking in the direction of the baby that was lying and yelling on the floor. He really wanted to reassure her, but he was firmly attached. He could not - from which he was very worried.

-Tell me more about her. About her parents. It seems to me you're lying like hell, Peach. I don’t remember killing a woman with a baby in her arms. And they didn’t get captured to me. Tell the truth - where did you get it. - He really didn’t remember that.  
\- She hid the baby. Under the clothes. She didn’t want you to touch her. She still hoped to escape from here. But she got into the “culling”. She felt that she would die soon. She understood that she couldn’t get out. And with her daughter there will obviously not be ceremonial. She saw that I could be trusted. I felt it. I promised her ... She really felt, for the next day you killed her. Together with others. And you killed her father in a shootout earlier. He defended his family, and you just shot him. Now she has nobody ... I beg you, save her life! - completed Pratt. He was very bitter that he could not keep his promise to that woman.

Finally, Seed lifted her from the floor, and began to rock her. He looked into her eyes, asking himself, “I killed your mother?”. It is so strange to hold on to the hands of a child whose parents you killed. Thoughts about the heroic delivery of the missing child into the hands of a heartbroken mother scattered. She was not killed by grief.

\- She said when she was born. I remembered the exact date. Now she is half a year old. And she asked to name her so that ... I called her Hope. I’ve been taking care of her for a month and a half.

Jacob looked again into her eyes - tried to remember. There were many images, but. Eyes. He remembered those eyes - indeed, Pratt did not lie. That was, and he really killed her. And the man suddenly remembered - who was shooting back from him, but was also killed. She is very much like a mother. And as calm …  
The image in his head is that day. He put all the “weak” to the wall. To be shot. As always, many either asked for mercy. Or were in deep shock. But he remembers that - in a blue cloak. She stood too calmly. She stood - and smirked. While he approached everyone, and shot at point blank range. And then, the turn came to her ... And before he shot her in the head - she spat at him. Straight in the face. She smirked, and kept very firmly. Not one muscle wavered - she was not afraid of him. But, a bullet overtook her.

\- She was in a blue cloak? Her mother?  
\- Yes.

He looked at the little girl in his arms. Which again laughed, looking at the killer of her parents.  
Suddenly, all the horror of what was happening came to Seed.

He laid her back on the floor. He took out a knife and headed for Staci. He, in turn, thought that he would be slaughtered. But no - just cut the ropes. As soon as he was free, he rushed to the child. He was shaking, he was staggering. He took her in his arms, looking around like a beast at Jacob. She recognized Pratt - and laughed loudly. After all, he replaced her mother. And he, he simply pressed her with trembling hands to himself. And he sat on the floor with her - he was not able to stand.

A lump rolled up to Seed's throat. He sat on a chair to which his captive had been attached not so long ago. He sat and watched - as he clung to the child. Like a mother. He understood what mistake he had made. 

\- How did you manage to keep this a secret? How did you hide an entire child from me all this time?  
\- Just, I just promised her ... It was hard for me, very hard. But, I promised ...

Jacob got up from his chair, and went for water and a towel. When he returned, he wet a piece of towel and went to Pratt. Decided to wipe his face from the blood.

\- Forgive me. - only Jacob could say.  
\- Don't you offend her? Really? ... - Pratt only spoke in response, cringing with the child in his arms. Shutting her down.

Seed sat next to them, on the floor. He felt like a complete scum. Of course, he will leave Pratt alive.

\- I won’t hurt her. Do not hurt, do not worry. Will you be her mom now?  
\- Yes, I will.  
\- She and dad should be. Let me be her father?  
\- Yes…

Staci Pratt held her tightly with trembling hands as Jacob Seed's hands began to support little Hope.

\- Forgive me. Sorry. I will give you a place and time so that you can look after the child. We will be her parents. Together we will grow it. Good? - Jacob became kind. Let not all, but Pratt for sure.  
\- Good ... - he agreed.


End file.
